Na'vi Warrior/Bio
Na'vi are a blue humaniod tribal species native to the jungle moon of Pandora. They came into conflict with the Resources Development Administration (RDA) when they arrived in Pandora to mine the moon of natural resources and were eventually able to drive them off with the aid of human deserters and sympathizers. The Na'vi stand three meters tall and are physically stronger, faster, and more agile than humans. Their most unique nature is the queue, an extension of the nervous system which allows them to bond with other organic lifeforms native to Pandora, a process called tsaheylu. Na'vi use tsaheylu to tame their mounts or connect with their goddess Ewya, which embodies all living things on Pandora. Weapons used by the Na'vi are rather primitive and made out of stone, reflecting their primitive tribal culture, though they did manage to create crossbows long before having reached their own iron age. But despite the fact that they mostly use primitive weapons, some Na'vi have learned how to use human weaponry during the Human-Na'vi conflicts. __TOC__ Battle vs. Wookiee Warrior (Legends) (by KelvarNinja) Battle Na'vi: 1234 Wookie: 1234 A small group of Wookies have crash-landed on Pandora. There looking for help, when they see a war-band of Na'vi. One Wookie waves his arms and bellows for help. This grabs the war-band's attention﻿, only they don't know Wookie. In Na'vi, one warrior says to the Na'vi leader "Should we kill these hairy demons?" The leader answers back "Yes." The Na'vi pulls out a crossbow and fires at the wookie. Wookie: 123 One wookie pulls out his Bowcaster and fires at the Crossbow Na'vi, blowing off his head. Na'vi: 123 The Wookies yell out a war cry and the Na'vi hiss back in response. As the aliens charge at each other, a Wookie pulls out a Slugthrower and hits a Na'vi right in the chest. Na'vi: 12 One Na'vi pulls out a Sling and throws a rock with it. The rock ricochets off a tree and hits the Slugthrower Wookie in the temple. Wookie: 12 The Slinger Na'vi sneaks out off sight. One of the Wookies stops and looks to find the Slinger. The Slinger pulls out a Hunting Knife. He sneaks behind the Wookie and slices his throat. Wookies: 1 The Wookie leader runs up behind the Slinger. He tries to stab with his knife, but the Wookie knocks it out of his hands. He then pulls the Slinger's arm right out of it's socket and stabs him in the chest with his Ryyk blade. Na'vi: 1 The Wookie leader runs uphill back to the ship to send a distress signel from the ship. There, the Na'vi charges at him with Dual blades in hand. The Wookie leader picks up the Kerathorr Ryyk blades from the Wookie who called for help. The Na'vi slashes at the Wookie, but misses. The Wookie cuts off the Na'vi leader's left hand with one blade and uses the other to cut off the leader's head. Na'vi: The Wookie holds up the bloody blades in the air and roars in victory. Winner: Wookie Expert's Opinoin TBA Tosee the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Uruk-hai (by Codgod13) A na'vi warrior is on a guerilla mission in Orc territory during an Uruk-Hai invasion. He is caught by an Uruk guard and the two begin to fight. Each take out their bows and let loose a flurry of arrows, but neither can land a hit because of the dense trees. The Na'vi warrior calls his banshee and rides into the sky, while the Uruk calls a troll. As the banshee swoops in to try and eat the Uruk, the troll breaks it's neck with his hammer. The Na'vi yells and shoots the troll wih multiple arrows, killing it, and draws two dual blades, with the Uruk drawing a pike. The first blood goes to the Uruk, who slashes the Na'vi's arm with the pike. The blue alien counters by grabbing the pike and breaking it over his knee. He is disarmed by the Uruk who now has a scimitar, and takes out a hunting knife. His hand is cut and he drops the knife. The Uruk belives he has won, but the Na'vi takes him by surprise by tackling him, having a lot of effect due to the size difference. The Na'vi beats the Uruk to the ground and goes to retrieve his knife for the final blow. However, when he turns around, the Orc is there, and he beheads the Na'vi and screams a war cry. Winner: Uruk-Hai. Expert's Opinoin I was surprised by this, I thought the Na'vi's size would get them the win, the but the Uruk's soldier's nature and superior technology led them to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Trolls (Trollhunter) (by Undead RVD) Na'vi Trolls Jake, Neytiri and three other Na'vi warriors are skulking in a dense woodland area. As they are sneaking, they hear a large grumbling sound. They quietly sneak over and fine a Forest Troll, a Ringlefinch, and two Mountain Kings bikering over a dead Banshee. While Jake and the others watch quietly, one warrior takes out his bow and takes a shot at one of the Forest Troll's heads. The arrow hits the troll but it doesn't seem to do anything but antagonize him. The four trolls tern at the Na'vi warriors and charge at them full speed. Two the warriors jump out with their staffs to strike them but one is hit by a bolder thrown by the Ringlefinch. The other warrior sucsessfully lands a hit on one of the Mountain Kings but the staff broke. The Mountain King grabs the warrior and bites his head off. In fear, Jake and the others run and try to hide in the forest. The trolls, however, can sniff them out. One of the Mountain Kings attack the surviving Na'vi but gets shot in the eye by one of the warriors. The troll falls to the ground and then dies The other Mountain King comes out from behind and kicks Neytiri a distance. Jake and the other warrior both take out their Duel Blades and, working together, take down the Mountain King. Jake and the other warrior go out to find Neytiri but encounter the Forest Troll. The Na'vi work together again but in the mist of it all, the warrior was killed by the Forest Troll while it was dieing. Jake goes to find Neytiri again. What he finds, however, is the Ringlefinch eating whats left of her. Jake Screams in anger and charges at the Ringlefinch, only to be sweated away. Jake Gets back up and attack the Ringlefinch, but before he could do so, a gigantic hand grabs Jake and lifts him up. It's the Jotnar. Jake screams at the most horrid sight of it but is silenced by the Jotnar, who merely squeezes the remaining Na'vi till much blood and guts came out out of his now lifeless body. The Jotnar throws the limp body in his mouth and eats it. It then roars in the air for no real reason (trolls do that), and lumbers off. Wnner: the Trolls Expert's Opinoin While the Na'vi were faster and smarter, they had nothing that could take down the trolls quickly and efficiently. At the end, the trolls were far too much for them. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jotun (MCU) (by Swg66) Pandora The planet's temperature is dropping, plants and animals are dying, unable to adjust to them temperature drop. Jake Sully, seeking to undestand the the sudden drop in tempurature, goes to the Tree of Soul. Forming a link with the tree, he asks Ewya for answers for the climate shift. He gets them. In his vision he see's two things. First is that beneth the one of the stones near the Tree of Souls is something, something, he's not quite sure what it is. The vision doesn't really show him what it is, the vision doesn't show what it really is, only that there is something, other worldly, near the Tree. The second is, is disturbs him much more. At the former RDA compound, there is activity, it looks like people, humans have moved back in. But the more he see he can tell they're not human. There much, much bigger, as tall as the Na'vi, and twice as broad. There skin is blue and eyes are blood red. But the biggest concern this vision draws is the affect these new comers have had on the base. The planet life has withered and frost is forming in the surrounding area. Jake break the the connection and stumbles to his feet. Humans were pretty bad, but these new...he didn't know what to call them, they weren't humans, or Na'vi. Maybe they were a new Human and experiment, an advanced form of Avatar. It didn't matter, what ever they were they were negatively affecting the environment, at least within the local area. Talk was the first step, try and make them leave, or at least cease there current activity's, what ever it is they were doing. If that didn't work, then War. RDA Facility Jake, along with Neytiri, had flown to the former location of the RDA facility. From the air the area looked like it was experiencing Autumn, the leaves had fallen off the trees and there was even some frost. The air was much colder than normal. Landing on the air strip,and they looked around. Despite Jake's vision, the area looks abandoned. "Jake, no one is here." "No, there here, some where." Jake, taking the initiative heads into the facility. Laufey, sitting on his new throne, watches the pair approach him. Leaning foreword eye-balls the intruders. He's been aware of the locals, but has yet to meet one. "What brings you here, Na'vi?" Laufey states in his calm, deep voice. "I am Jake Sully Chief of the Omaticaya, I've come to talk." Jake says as he steps forward "Then talk." Laufey responds in disinterested voice. "Well first thing first, who are you and your people?" Laufey smirks at the request "I am Laufey, King of the Jotuns". Introduction aside Jake continues "You and your people have come here and are killing the land, what ever it is you are doing, we are demanding you stop it at once or leave this world." Jake says the statement with confidence, despite the chill running down his spine. He not sure if it's the colder temperature or the appearance of this Jotun. Jake was so focused on the "man" in front of him, he failed to notice the other Jotun gathering around them. Neytiri, noticed them however. "Jake." she whispers but he is looking at Laufey, "And what if we do neither?" Laufey said rising to his feet to look Jake in the eye."Jake we need to go." Neytiri said pulling Jake away. Jake finally noticed the other Jotun, but continued to on with Laufey "If you don't stop, there will be war." Laufey only smiles "War it is." With that, he forms a knife and swing at Jake. Luckily for Jake Neytiri, pulls him down and out of the way. Before Laufey or any of the other giants can attack them, the pair are running out of the facility. With speed and agility non of the Jotun expected the Na'vi make it to there Ikran. They manage to escape the Jotuns and head back to there clan. Laufey looks on as they fly off, and smiles. Soon the Casket would be there's again, and this world would freeze. Tree of Souls-One week later The Na'vi have gathered there forces, thousands of warriors, to expel there "Jotun" from there world. Norm, had told Jake that the Jotun, were creatures from Norse Mythology, Frost Giants. Well they certainly fit the description. They were big, even by the standards of the Na'vi, and what ever they were doing, they certainly lived up to the "Frost" part of there name. Jake wasn't really ready to believe the Pandora was being invaded by Norse monsters, but at this point it really didn't matter, these "Jotun" need to be stopped. Sense the time he had meet there king, circle of dead plant life the now surrounded the RDA facility had expanded. The Jotun had advanced towards the the Tree but had stopped at a nearby river. He didn't know why, but this had given them the time to gather there forces. The river was extremely wide, but not very deep, at least by Jotun standards. This was the perfect place to trap the Na'vi when they attacked. Laufey looked across to the other Bank, he could see movement, and he felt vibrations in the ground. The assembled Jotun smirked, the battle had started. The Na'vi were charging, en mass on their horses. The Jotuns letting out a vicious was cries run to the river. The Jotuns place their hands in the water, and swing there arms threw the water, throwing droplets of water, into the air and they freeze, sending shards of ice flying towards the Na'vi battle line. The large amount of Na'vi a struck with the shards of ice, killing them and there horse. But the Charge continues. The Jotun aren't done however, the water is starting to freeze, and the advancing ice soon meets the Na'vi's horse. The Animals scream in agony as they are froze in place, and several Na'vi are thrown from the mounts and roll on the ice. The giants form various weapons around there arms, clubs, blades and daggers. The roar and run towards the Na'vi, who are just starting to recover from the surprise of the ice. Taking up there bows they fire at the Jotun, and to there shock, they bounce harmlessly off the skin of the giants. They keep shooting regardless, until the Jotuns are on them. The Na'vi draw their knives and what ever other weapons they have and the Rush the Jotuns. The first Na'vi to get to the advancing Jotun battle line are soon thrown into the air and back into the mass of charging warriors. The giants are decimating the Na'vi, the natives weapons do little more than anger the giants. Jake is watching from the back of his Ikran, in horror. What the hell were these things? Shrugging these thoughts aside, he gives the call for the Ikran riders to attack. Laufey smirks as his warriors destroy the native warriors. Then, taking two warriors, he breaks away from the battle, heading towards the tree of souls. The Na'vi on the ground are starting to bug-out, running in different directions, screaming about demons and monsters. The Humans were tough but at least they could bleed, these invaders were completely immune to every thing they threw at them. Then the tell tale sound of gun fire can be heard. The fleeing Na'vi look up and see the Ikran riders firing down into them mass of giants. The explosions are heard, the grenades have been thrown into the mass of warriors, and again, to the horror of the Na'vi, they are unharmed. Neytiri was feeling despair wash over her, even the human weapons could hurt these monsters. But then she saw something, one of the giants eyes was closed...and bleeding. Taking her bow she notched and arrow. Lining up her shot she let it loose and sailed right into the Jotuns eye. It didn't have time to yell, it simply dropped. She started to feel hope. Using her radio, she called to anyone listening. All she said was "The eyes, Aim for the eyes!" Word soon speard, the eyes were there weak point, a hard shot, but not an impossible one. The Warriors on the ground were all but gone, but the Irkran riders were showering well aimed shots at the Jotuns. Most missed or were simply caught by the Giants, but the large number were starting to work against the Jotun. The battle was starting to go in the favor of the Na'vi, the Jotun seem to have two few ways strike the Ikran riders. They were throwing chucks of ice and stone into the air, striking a few riders, but they weren't taking out enough. The Jotuns getting wise to the Na'vi tactics made a break for the tree line, where they would be able to better avoid the showers of arrows. As the Jotuns got to the trees the warriors who had previously fled had stopped in the forest, now ambushed the giants, however the the Jotuns were now wise to the Na'vi tactics, and most the arrows were caught or stopped by ice. Jake watched the Jotun run for the tree line, however in the short calm while the made the run for the trees, he noticed a trail of ice leading away from the larger formation of ice formed by the Jotuns. It looked like it was heading towards the Tree of Souls. "Neytiri!" Laufey and his men walked to the edge of the pit where the Tree of Souls sat, sneering down Laufey mutters "It's certainly no Yggdrasil". Jumping down into the root covered stone he looked around. He could feel the Casket near by, the cold it generated stuck out like a sore thumb in this tropical climate. Kneeling down he froze the roots and shattered them. Beneath the roots was a stone. Grabbing the stone and pulled it up, and hidden beneath it, was the Casket of Ancient Winters. As he reached for it he heard two distinct thumping noises. Looking up he saw both of the men he brought with him had arrows sticking out of there eyes. Suddenly he grabbed another arrow that was sent at him, stopping it before it hit's him in the eye. Freezing it, it shatters like a twig. Looking around he see Jake jumping at him, knife drawn. With a scream tries to stab Laufey in the eye. However Laufey grabs his wrist, and starts to crush it in his grip "Looks like your going to die here all alone, in a pit, before your goddess, the goddess who could do a single thing to stop me." Jake sneering in pain suddenly smiles "I'm not alone." Laufey looks confused, suddenly feels a pain in his left eye. Neytiri has jumped on his back and stabbed him in his eye, but has only done surface damage. Laufey, yelling throws Jake against the wall of stone and grabs Neytiri off his back, by her queue. She yells as he pulls her off him, then scream bloody murder as he freezes the queue and snaps it off. Neytiri is now rolling oh the ground in pain clutching what is left of her queue. Laufey bends down to the hole and picks up the Casket and advanced towards Neytiri. Jake, coming to, see Laufey advancing on Neytiri. Shouting he picks up his knife and charge Laufey. Laufey turns and lets loose the infinite cold. Jake is wide eyed and scared only for a moment, then is frozen in place. Laufey walks up to the frozen warrior, forming club of ice and smashes it. Neytiri, seeing this Shouts Jakes name, only to be frozen herself, ans shattered as well. Laufey turns to the Tree of Souls, smiling. The Na'vi still fighting the Jotun suddenly fall down writhing in agony, there link to there world has been killed. Soon the Ikran riders fall out of the sky, crashing to the ground. There pain doesn't last long, however as Laufey unleashes the full power of the Casket, freezing the entire area. Laufey riding a wave of Ice appears before his warrior, holding the Casket over his head in trumpet. The other Jotuns all yell in victory, as the Ice and snow start to spread. The Frost Giants have done what the humans could not, not only have they conquered the Na'vi, but killed there goddess and soon the whole world of Pandora would be a frozen wasteland, a new Jotunheim. Winner: Jotun Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Predator (by Tesla Man) the water, slowly dripped from the sky, splashing into puddles as the rain clouds disolved into the moist, soggy air. The war, that felt like it would never end, had finally ended, driving the humans away from thier planet, giving the Na'vi people thier freedom. Observing the sky, he drew his bow, pointing it at the swirling mass of flying creatures he had been after all day. He looked down at his skin, the perfect shade of blue, engulfed in stripes of a lighter shade that wraped around his body. "Come on." He gazed up at the flock of mountain banshee, and eyed the poisoned tip of the arrow in line with the heart of a banshee. "its not possible." Behind him, one of his hunting partners put his hand on his shoulder. He had a thick Na'vian accent, still working on his english. Ever since the invasion, te Na'vi culture has flourished, giving rise to a new species of human/Na'vi hybrid, while also bringing the skill of the english language to the many tribes. The bowman looked back at the Na'vi gripping his shoulder. His eyes glowed a wild shade of amber, lighting the spirits of anyone. "Tsko" he looked at the Na'vi, obviously the one he was referring to. "Do not worry my brother, it will be okay, remember, i am an expert at this, remember back in the war?" Tsko looked at him, "you have done many brave things in the war Swizaw." He looked into his brothers single eye, the only difference between the two twins was Swizaw only had one eye. the other, eye-patched and scarred, covering a bullet hole that ricochet in and out of his eye socket. "you have even saved my life once." He continued "but which one do you speak of?" His eyes were filled with wonder as he smiled revealing his whitened teeth that glistned in the jungle sunlight. "You know, when i shot down the Samson, one bullet into the propeller sent the craft in a downward spiral." He stood in amazment that Tsko didnt remember. The two stared at eachother, one in amazment, the other in confusion. Behind them the big palm bush leaves rustles, scaring the swarm of bugs into a skyrocket. The brothers turned thier head, frightful of what to come. Swizaw drew his bow while Tsko unsheathed one of his dual blades. A figure appeared in the densness of the forest, possibly there to kill the brothers. Swizaw was the first to attack, firing his bow, setting off a loud thunk ''into the general area. The figure fell to its knees, revealing itself to be another Na'vi. The brothers stumbled back, fearing the worst by the council once they found out about it. They lowered thiers heads to the level of the dying Na'vi's eyes. He stared at them both in pain, spilling bucket loads of sweat onto the ground. He gasped, attracting the brothers attention even more. They drew closer, eyeing the man. "Sempul?" Swizaw's eyes were glued to the familiar face of the general in command of an army that took down the far supirior humans. The two had become close partners after the war, and they continued to be, to this day. Sempul sent a look up at Swizaw and smiled, disolving the look of pain from his face. He stood up, laughing at his trick. He held out the arrow, toxins dripping from the arrowhead, splashing puddles onto the floor, disolving the dirt. "be careful where you point this thing" He smiled, bobbing the arrow up and down. "You almost killed a tree!" He turned around, pulling the bush away, revealing a tree that had a hole drilled through the trunk, that was growing by the seccond as the toxins continued to spread around the tree. "You waist this arrow on me when you have a years worth of Banshee right there?" He chuckled "you've got alot to learn, even with my training" He shook his head, "You missed your chance" he pointed up, guesturing to the flock of banshee flying away. "Well im sorry General Sempul, but i wont tell you how to hunt if you dont tell me, deal?" He held out his hand, offering for him to shake it. "Before i do, i would like to make one more comment, without proper partners..." He glanced at Tsko, "no offence." Tsko replied with a bow of his head as Sempul continued. "Without proper partners, your not going to catch any 'real' game." He held his arms outstreached to either side welcoming in someone. "Swizaw, may i intruduce ''my partners? 'Aw and Mone, yo may come out now." two men, dressed in leather, emerged from the wild plants. "My best men" He smiled at the three, "now let us go find the Banshee, shall we?" "First, we must go south, to the Tree of Souls" Sempul scanned the men for any objections. "There, we will find out where you Banshees are Swizaw" He smiled at the bowman. "Mone and 'Aw, lead the way." The two turned thier backs in the oposite direction, and marched south. Thier braided hair flowed gently in the wind as it whipped the belt that encompased thier elongated hips. The one on the right, 'Aw, turned his head to Tsko and Swizaw. "Swizaw and Tsko, both very fine names if i do say so myself." 'Aw nodded with his head turned behind him as he continued to march forward. "Swizaw, let me think, Arrow, right?" Swizaw smiled back, nodding his head at 'Aw. "Now how bout Tsko? Bow?" Tsko nudged Swizaw, attracting his attention as they nodded st eachother. "ah yes, i see you have already met 'Aw?" Sempul looked at the three with a friendly look. Hes my most intellegent, always able to figure things out right on time. Sempul and 'Aw exchanged smiles. Sempul nudged The brothers shoulders, "and slightly my favorite." ''Mone turned around , with a playfully shocked look on his face. "Well anyways" 'Aw guestured at the two twins with his whip, "Any friend of Sempul is a friend of mine." He quickly turned around and began walking at double the pace. Immediently after he doubled his speed, 'Aw stopped, haulting with a concerned look. "Are we there?" Tsko walked up next to 'Aw. "Yes, yes we are." 'Aw's look of concern on his face grew as the place was anylized in his head. The tree, that once stood a neon glow of purple, had lost its shine, turning the tree into a traslucent grey. The Trunk, was now riddled with holes, leaving the wood of the tree a deathly brown. The roots of the tree were ripped out of the groungs as the tree leaned as if someone atempted to bulldoze it out of the ground, but only suceeded in lifting half of it out. The pool of water was foggy and shadded a strange colour, but as 'Aw took a step closer, he realzed it was the colour of blood, and laying scattered across the ground were headless Na'vi bodies. ► ► ► ► H'sai-De lumbered through the forest, looking for any signs of life. '''That was too easy' ''His thoghts ehoed through his head '''there must be some REAL prey somewere around here, just where to look' His last hunt on the moon of Pandora was easy, it was so simple. All they did was walk up on these people worshiping around this tree and slaughtered them, simple. "L'ulis-Bpe" he turned around, looking at the Yautja behind him, mask in his hands as he marched, twirling a bone in his hand. "Do you think that is it for the moon of Pandora, or do you think there is more?" His voice sounded raspy, trying to mtter the words out in english. "There must be more, sir" L'ulis-Bpe jogged to catch up with H'sai-De, "That was far too simple." The two laughed, shaking the grounds below, sending swarms of tiny birds out of a tree and into the air, and as far away as they can get from these murderers. "But lets not worry too much, there are Oomen here, i can feel it." L'ulis-Bpe truned at H'sai-De with a face that just screamed Bring it on'.'' The two laughed as they continued to march down the forest and away from Sempul and the others following. They made thier way over hills, mountains, and forest, guided by H'sai-De. The Gang of predators that consited with H'sai-De, L'ulis-Bpe, Yeyinde, Jehdin, and H'dlak, splashed thier way through the mud, oblivious to any force of nature. "I sence the Oomans are getting close!" H'sai-De laughed and pointed forward, "Now march." It wasnt long, maybe a few minutes, before they found thier "Ooman." Scraping away the moss off of a platnum material, H'sai-De rummaged through plant life growing on top of the air craft that had been down for maybe a year or two. "Ooman..." H'sai-De sighed in disapproval, above him in the crashed vehicle, a dead human skeleton sat decomposing, only distubed by H'sai-De's wrisblades, that decapitated the human. (To Be Continued) Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Grifball Player (by Wassboss) Four navi warriors are teleported down into a grifball stadium, ready for the big game. Most of the main grifball teams had been killed in the game so now the UNSC has started kidnapping aliens from other planets to compete against the champions who are rumored to be undefeatable. The navi have been allowed to use there weapons but know nothing of the game they are being forced to play. The grifball team is teleported in soon afterwards and wait patiently for the game to begin. The timer counts down untill it hit's the zero and the grifball warriors charge forward, their gravity hammers and energy swords gripped tightly in thier hands. The navi let out a battle cry and charge forwards also except for one who stays at the back and draws his bow. One of the grifball warriors grabs the bomb, moving backwards to avoid one of the navi's clubs. Another griftball warrior smashes the navi with the gravity hammer, sending it flying back and crashing against the side of the arena with a sickening crack (4-3) The archer at the back takes aim and fires an arrow at the bomb carriers chest but it fails to get through it's armour. The archer fires another couple of arrows but they have the same effect and the bomb carrier continues to advance forward. The navi takes out it's last arrow and this time aims for the visor and lets loose the arrow. The shaft flies forward with great speed and shatters the visor, driving the head of the arrow through the spartan's eye. (3-3) Another grifball player grabs the bomb and runs towards the navi archer who draws his hunting knife. He swings it downwards but the spartan ducks down and carries onto the bomb setting place. He places it down and the resulting explosion kills both him and the navi archer. (2-2) The remaining two grifball warriors pump there fists in victory just as the bomb resets, ready for the next round. They run for the ball but one of them is knocked to the ground by one of the navi, who has thrown his hunting knife at him. The navi then draws his club and rushes over to the downed spartan, dodging a swing from the other players energy sword. He then slams the club down twice on the spartan's helmet, caving in both the helmet and the skull of the spartan inside it. (1-2) The navi warrior feels a burning sensation in his shoulder which quickly changes to searing pain. He lets out a week yelp before being stabbed through the back, the prongs of the energy sword protruding through his ribcage. (1-1) The grifball warrior yanks the blade out of the navi's still lifeless body and turns round, just as the other navi barges into him. The smaller spartan is knocked off of his feet but manages to land perfectly on his feet. The navi draws his duel blades and twirls them around, showing off to his smaller adversary. The spartan lunges forward with his energy sword but the navi dodges out of the way and brings his blades down on spartan, the swords bouncing harmlessly of his armour. The spartan thrusts the sword forward and manages to get the navi in the left thigh, causing it to yell in frustration. He then rips it out and ducks under another swing from the blades before thrusting the sword upwards, puncturing the nazi's chest and coming out the other side. The navi grasps at his heart before falling to the ground with a thud, his face a permanent experesssion of shock. (1-0) The griftball warrior, realising that the rest of the combatents are dead, raises his energy sword into the air in victory. '''Winner: Grifball Warrior Experts Opinion The Grifball warriors simply had the more advanced armour and weaponry which the navi just coulden't compete against. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Xenomorphs (by Tybaltcapulet) A school in Telford,United Kingdom Rebecca Guest was an odd individual and a cruel P.E tacher to say the least. Both in appearance and demeanor. Many said she looked like one of the blue creatures from James Cameron's Avatar, ''due to her strange and freakishly long limbs and body shape. She was also an utter bitch, frequently taking away any fun that the students could have. Making them do extra laps for the smallest of screw ups in a pitch in baseball or a wrong bounce in a game of basketball. But by far the most egregious violation of the students, was done to a boy named Wass Boss. Mr. Boss was particularly fond of badminton and Ms.Guest knew this. Wass was facing the hardest match of badminton of his life but he was about to win. He was up one point and the match was about to end when he got called out by the lanky P.E teacher. There was an unofficial rule everyone abided by that once you left the court, you forfeited the game. The other kid was laughing his ass off, as Wass shamefully admitted defeat as he left the court. Once he got over to the disgusting beast of a woman, she smiled with that devilish smile that everyone in the school hated. Turns out Wass had "forgotten" to do some coursework (even though he had already done it) and he needed to complete it by the end of the day. It was a long, 7 page lesson, with multiple choice, word problem, and those fucking open response questions that needed a whole 5 paragraph essay to be even an acceptable answer. After about a whole 6 hours of constant work that took him a week last time, Wass was allowed to leave. It was the end of the school day and Rebecca decided to sneak here way back into her office. She knew that every kid in the school made fun her, hearing things like " Go back to the Na'vi to hunt you long-armed biotch" and things of that sort. It annoyed her to no end, because ironically, she obsessed over the movie. She even had her own secret base filled with replica Na'vi weaponry and a ton of face paint. It was also Friday, which meant no one was going to find out about her secret passion tonight.As she gushed over Jake Sully's amazing body while furiously waving around her fake hair, she heard a strange, animal-like hiss come from up above her office that made her panic. As she quickly got a torch and flicked it on, she sprinted her way straight up the stairs, and what she saw can only be described as.... otherworldly. Pandora, After the Human Invasion Pandora was a relatively peaceful planet after the massive assault on the Na'vi homeland for some powerful rocks. All of the Clans had decided to unite under one leader, Jake Sully, which created what is now known as the Na'vi Confederacy. Jake had expanded territory miles and miles beyond their original tiny tribe to a booming bartering society still with a strong emphasis on Eywa and her power. The Na'vi in short, had made what could be considered a utopia, where suffering was at an all time low and everyone provided for everyone. But this peaceful society was about to get a rude awakening. They thought they had gotten rid of all of the humans at their site, but in reality, a small group of scientists were able to take refuge in their lab. The scientists, in the wake of their defeat still wanted to throw in an admittedly insane last ditch effort to upset the balance of the Na'vi. Before their defeat, they had been working on technology that would confuse the Omaticaya into coming to them instead of the other way around. Like a mirage in a desert, it would work by presenting an ultra-realistic image of important religious sites that had been previously destroyed. As the Na'vi came closer, a massive vacuum machine would trap them and transport them directly to the main ship. The group was actually quite close to finishing the machine, and only needed to set up the machine at the Tree of Voices' former site and attract some of the Na'vi there. ''12 hours later, former site of the Tree of Voices "Fnu!" (Be quiet!), voiced Auäeitx, as her hunting group approached A Yerik, a six-legged deer-like creature that was feasting on the vegetation in the area. Suddenly, the Yerik popped up, ready to move, as an arrow pierced straight through it's stomach, forcing it to lay on the earth. After this, they quickly moved towards the downed beast, voiced their standard sacrament, and quickly slit the creature's throat before it could suffer any longer. As Auäeitx stood up, a younger hunter Eymzool'a named yelled " ting nari!" (Look!). Auäeitx being the old hunter she was squinted her eyes and turned to look in the direction Eymzool'ä yelled at. " Ke..." (No...), Auäeitx whispered. It couldn't be, this place had been destroyed. But she could not deny what her eyes saw. It was Utral Aymokriyä, one of their most beloved and holy sites that had been crushed by human machinery not too long ago. What made it even more convincing and enticing was all of the voices they were used to hearing from it, had suddenly come back to them. They could feel the connection to their deceased friends, family, and lovers lost to the ages. It put all of them in a deep trance, and they couldn't stop themselves from moving closer and closer to the paradise they saw before them. Just as they were about to finish their slow journey to meet their compatriots once again, an extremely loud suction like noise that snapped them out of the trance. They then realized that this ''was ''too good to be true and that it was clearly some type of trick. But unfortunately, it was too late for them to try to escape, as the vacuum had taken a hold of all of them, and was about to transport, when the machine started to malfunction. The location designator that was hastily designed, began to randomly flash different places across the universe. After about 30 seconds of chaos, it finally stopped on a location on Earth in a different timeline, Telford, United Kingdom. The machine imploded, killing the researchers instantly but instead of doing the same to the hunters, they instead disappeared, transported far, far away Telford, United Kingdom, inside the school gym All Ms. Guest could hope to do was stare in complete horror as she witnessed the creatures emerge from their "eggs". But these were no ordinary eggs, these were Xenomorphs that would a human's body as an eggs . She counted 5 creatures and 5 hole filled bodies, and became quite petrified that the Xenomorphs were all staring Finally being able to force herself to move, Ms. Guest screeched as many Na'vi swears as her lungs could give her and began to run as fast as she could. In this show of stupidity, the Xenomorphs charged, but as they were about to reach her, an odd disturbance shaked exactly in front of the them. A fire like portal opened in front of them, and a 10 ft long blue creature took out a long staff and smacked one of the Xenomorphs back, shocking it and all the others. Ms. Guest was stunned, her obsession in fantasy has become a reality. The Na'vi were coming to save her! She couldn't let her heroes fight on their own. It was fate that brought them to save her, and she wasn't about to let them down... Na'vi:https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Blue.pngx5 Xenomorphs:https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Black.png x5 Like the insane person that she was Ms Guest immediately charged at the Xenomorphs, with her replica Dual Knives, only to be stabbed in the arm with a bladed tail, forcing her back into the wall. The remaining Xenomorphs spread out and found their way onto the walls. Auäeitx pulled out her bow and ordered the others to spread out as well and take their enemies individually. Auäeitx, took the largest one and fired her bow several times at it, leaving it unable to move. She then took out her hunting knife and slit it's throathttps://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Black.png. But unfortunately, she didn't notice the extremely acidic blood that would gush out,and burn her hand quite significantly. She growled in utter rage and tried to yell out to warn the others about the blood , but was tackled onto the ground by another Xenomorph. Meanwhile Eymzool'a foolhardily ran at the smallest one and attempted to plunge one of his Dual Knives into it, but missed. He was soon welcomed by combined attack with the creatures bladed tail, which pierced his back, and it's jaws which tore out his throat https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Blue.png The other hunters retreated to the other side of the gym, with the Xenomorphs crawling on the roof, close on their tail. Auäeitx was still trapped though, and yelled for something to dispatch her foe with. The youngest hunter with all of his strength threw his staff to her, which with difficulty she grabbed and smacked the creature off of her. With her remaining strength, Auäeitx ran towards her comrades as fast as her lanky legs would allow her. The Aliens began to spit acid at her incessantly, but were unable to reach very far. Auäeitx made it back with her hunters which resulted in the Xenomorphs charging once again. Auäeitx repeatedly fired her bow, but the faster and more agile black creatures evaded her arrows with little difficulty. As she again reached for her quiver, she saw that she had emptied her supply. Another of her comrades leaped on to the back of one of the Xenomorphs, causing it to panic and swing it's tail wildly, scratching the warrior's back with several shallow cuts. This didn't deter him however, as he plunged his blade straight into the head and back of the beast.https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Black.png. Unfortunately unlike Auäeitx who got by with just a minor injury, this warrior wasn't so lucky. The blood gushed all over his body, burning straight through his hands, head and his torso, resulting in a painful death https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Blue.png. Beside him another unlucky hunter met her maker with an acid wash across the face, which left only a half "eaten" brain and bones, leaving a gruesome scene before the others.https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Blue.png. Auäeitx and her final comrade retreated out of the gym doors only to find that it was connected to a larger gym. The school wasn't a co-ed school and therefore had two seperate gyms for the male and female students. The Xenomorphs had been inside the female gym that incorporated smaller basketball hoops and was designed almost perfectly for the height of the female students. If it had been any other day, the Na'vi might have been interested by this. But as they ran to the male gym, that wasn't exactly their first instinct to care about this. Auäeitx, looking utterly confused as she entered barely reacted in time to see a bladed tail rush right past her. She drew her staff out, wound it back quickly and slammed it straight onto a Xenomorph's head, but the wooden object split in two on contact, making it quite useless. Auäeitx and her hunter knew they would most likely not make it out of this situation, but weren't about to quit now. Auäeitx drew out her final weapons, her Dual knives, and her comrade drew hers as well. The 3 remaining Xenomorphs split apart for the final time with one in the middle, the left and one on the right. Auäeitx tackled the one on the right and her compatriot took the one on the left. The middle one just sat in the middle, unable to decide which one of his own allies to help. As it turned out though, he wouldn't really need to as the battle wasn't going to last for much longer. Auäeitx shoved the Xenomorph into the closest bleacher, making the bladed tail jump everywhere and it ended up in her hand, piercing it quite easily. With the loudest of hisses she could muster, she plunged her both of her knives into the creature's stomach and dragged her knives carefully across it's body, which even with her precision, gushed straight onto her arms and legs, but the job was done.https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Black.png Auäeitx growled with horrible pain, and with the last bit of strength she had, threw her hunting knife straight towards her comrade who had a Xenomorph right on top of her. As this happened the one in the middle made its way as fast as it could towards the seasoned hunter. Time seemed to slow down at this point. Before the knife could reach the monstrous beast, it annihilated the poor Na'vi on the bleachers, with a trifecta of a bladed tail to the throat, acid spit to the chest and used its jaws to eat out the blue hunter's head https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Blue.png. Immediately after this, the knife went straight through not only the Xenomorph's head but her friend's as well.https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Black.png Auäeitx then spasmed and collapsed, having bled heavily from her various injuries. The last Xenomorph then checked her body, and then stabbed her throat just to make sure she was dead.https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Blue.png Being satisfied with its victory, the animal roared in victory and headed back to its small nest. The Na'vi hadn't even scratched the surface of the surface of the the extent of the Xenomorph's strength. Epilogue ( Wass's Fanservice) " What the hell..." Ms Guest groggily whispered to herself as she slowly got up after the shock of the collision and the stab wound she sustained. She didn't have much time to really do anything else she was promptly lifted up and thrown toward the other bodies used to bring to conceive all the other strange beasts she encountered. Then as she was forcefully laid down onto the gym floor, a strange and very painful sensation hit her stomach. Her organs felt like they were being ground up. But even with the horrible pain, Ms Guest attempted to crawl away desperately, reaching for salvation. But this attempt was short-lived, as the Xenomorph reacted almost instantly as shoved his tail into her foot, stopping her dead in her tracks. The pain in her belly got worse, as she felt something about to come out. She then shrieked in horror as a small claw emerged through, enabling the thing inside her to burst out. Even worse was that she was still alive, and the "baby" that came out of her needed ''some '' sustenance. So obviously, the closest source was going to be the best one, and thus Rebecca Guest was ultimately doomed. The little one took the largest bite it could get and chomped into her knee, chomping through bone and all. It then bit into the other knee, repeating the painful process. The former P.E teacher was screaming at the top of her lungs: " SAVE ME JAKE, LET ME BE WITH EYWA!". The child didn't oblige at first however ripping off a couple of her fingers and gobbling them with uncompromising hunger. What finally ended the cantankerous, manipulative, badminton ruining, and downright bitchy woman however was the feast that the infant had on her throat, killing her instantly. Expert's Opinion While the Na'vi were the smarter and more experienced warriors, their primitive weapons couldn't stand up to the Xenomorphs' instinct, quick and powerful tail, and most of all their acidic blood. The Na'vi couldn't injure/ kill the Xenomorphs without harming themselves, and this made it impossible for the to effectively fight, while the Xenomorphs could fight without any worry or need for caution. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios